Justifies the means
by kaldelnorte
Summary: Kankuro holds Kiba prisoner in order to elicit help from the Inuzukas. Will kankuro be able to deal with being hated by one of the few people he cares about? Will their relationship become more than it was before? KibaxKankuro language, violence within
1. The set up

It had been easier then expected to catch the boy alone, a welcome development after the trouble Kankuro and Temari had taken to get the two dog nins so far away from Konoha. Bribing, coaxing, and no small amount of intimidation had finally convinced a warlord from the mountain country to send a faux mission request to the leaf village to track down some lost explorers. The fake mission had to be carefully thought out to require the skill of both a Jounin and Chunin, but without the danger to need more. Getting just the right two shinobi had been a bit more difficult. Kankuro could have spied on the village, looking for a time when all other Inuzuka candidates were out on missions, but there wasn't time. In the end, the sand nins had decided to take the chance of inserting a clumsy lie into the mission request about the client having heard about Tsume's skill and only wanting to work with her family. Kankuro had worried about it being too suspicious, but his concerned proved to be unwarranted as within a day of the request's arrival in Konoha, both of the desired targets departed the city just as planned. Now three days later, the sand nins had them right where they wanted them, separated from one another and far removed from any aid.


	2. Inuzuka trap

Guess I forgot to say before that I don't own anything; this should be clear from how broke I am.

Kankuro watched from a tree as Kiba kicked at a rock waiting for Akamaru to get enough of a head start for them to play their game of hide and seek. Kankuro smiled to himself at the irony that the boy had purposely put enough space between himself and his mother and dog that neither would be able to help him. His mother was to far away to hear cries for help and Akamaru hadn't gotten a quarter of a mile in his search for a hiding place when he had fallen victim to Kankuro's sleep jutsu. Kiba was completely alone and he didn't even know it.

Kankuro was snapped out of his contemplation by Kiba calling out to tell Akamaru that he was starting the search. Kankuro silently dropped out of the branch he was standing on landing in front of the dog nin with cat like grace. Kiba yelped as the sand ninja landed a mere ten feet away from him. He quickly relaxed out of the defensive stance he had automatically gone into when he recognized the other as his friend who had rescued him five years ago. Time had changed the shape of his friend to the broad shouldered and impressively muscular ninja that now seemingly towered over him, but the face paint and the hood still clearly identified him as the Suna's puppet master.

"Damn it, Kankuro! What the hell are you doing here? Do you think it's funny scaring people half to death?"

The only response from Kankuro was a slight wave of a hand and suddenly wooden arms wrapped themselves around the body of the young Inuzuka nearly crushing the breath from him. Kiba pushed against the puppet with all his might managing to inhale enough air to scream for his dog. Kankuro narrowed his eyes as he motioned for his puppet to stifle any further outcries by squeezing until the boy hung limply from his arms, all will to fight forgotten in his effort to breathe with the great pressure on his chest. Kankuro walked up to the boy and lifted his chin to force him to look up into his eyes. He saw the look of confusion and disbelief in Kiba's eyes turn to one of hate as Kankuro pushed his face closer so that there noses were almost touching and smiled.

"Akamaru won't be coming to help you."

Kiba managed a small growl before he lost his fight to gain a sufficient amount of air and drifted into unconsciousness.

Temari fought with everything she had just to defend herself from the Inuzuka woman. She berated herself for underestimating her opponent as she caught sight of one of the Tsume's many dogs jumping at her from above and just barely managed to send a wind to blow it off course before it would have sunk its teeth into her. She realized just how close it had been when a stray claw tore a gash along her shoulder. Temari grunted painfully and looked up just as Tsume herself came charging down the same branch snarling every bit as fiercely as her dogs. Temari dove off the branch slowing her descent with her fan, hoping to give herself a little distance.

She was starting to be seriously concerned with her safety and she wondered to herself again where the hell Kankuro was! As if he had heard her thoughts, Kankuro stepped out of the woods into the clearing, supporting Kiba's unconscious form with one arm while holding a kunai against the boy's neck with the other.

"Tsume, come out now or I'll slit your boy's throat!" Kankuro's arm tightened to prove his point and Tsume obediently dropped into the clearing in front of them. Kankuro couldn't help but wonder if the face of the Inuzuka woman glaring at him from across the clearing would show itself again in his nightmares. The color in her dark eyes had narrowed to tiny slits in the very center so they were barely perceptible. Her lips curled up revealing fangs that had grown to double their original size and her hair nearly stood on end. In that moment, Kankuro saw how truly terrifying a mother can be when defending her cub and for a split second he doubted the steps they were taking. He moved his arm supporting Kiba tighter against his chest to remind himself that he was safe as long as he held the boy between himself and that demon.

"If you harm my Kiba I will show you Suna Filth pain like you've never even imagined." Tsume's voice was calm and composed, letting her eyes speak all the violence she didn't let into her tone.

Temari was the first to find the courage to answer the dog nin. "The boy will be fine, provided you cooperate. Since time is of the essence I will get straight to the point. There really is a mission in the mountains that requires your expertise, just not the one you thought. We need to find the plant, Shriben's Fern. Its scent is only detectable by dog ninjas. I believe you are familiar with it."

Tsume raised an eyebrow, "It's a medicine for a variety of effects on users of forbidden jutsus. We dog nins can detect it barely, but mostly we find it because the closer we get to it the sicker we become, it's poison to us. Too much exposure will kill us, but I'm sure you've already considered that." Tsume finished her explanation coldly.

Temari gave a sad but resolved smile, "Of course, that's why we needed such extreme measures. Neither the hokage nor the kazekage would allow us to risk your life to save someone who already damned themselves using forbidden jutsu. This is a risk we are willing to take and you don't have a choice in the matter. I will be going with you to search for the fern and unless we get back within the next three week, Kankuro will kill your son."

Sorry the first one was so short but I was just trying to figure out how to post and stuff.

Next chapter: Kiba wakes up and he's pissed


	3. prisoner

Kankuro watched from his chair as his prisoner slowly began to stir in the bed. His sister and the boy's mother had left. Tsume's anger may have been terrifying but she knew when to keep it in check. She'd very efficiently checked the details of the plan to make sure the time frame was possible an even convinced Akamaru to help find the fern instead of blindly attacking the sand nins after he'd woken up. Kankuro worried a little for Temari's safety but knew she could handle herself and that dog nins were fiercely loyal and wouldn't do anything to endanger the 18 year old that was now finally coming round.

-

Kiba's first thought was that he had to get the weight off his chest, but after forcing himself to move a bit he realized that there wasn't anything on him at all. He moaned, rubbing his bruised body to try to figure out what the damage was, he was relieved to find that nothing was broken. His eyes fluttered as he tried to collect his thoughts and he was about to ask Akamaru what exactly had happened when suddenly his eyes popped open and he sprang out of the bed instantly remembering everything.

Angry eyes fell on Kankuro and all pain was forgotten. "What the hell did you do to Akamaru, you Bastard?"

Kankuro calmly got out of his chair and shrugged. "Just gave him a little nap. He's fine now, left with Tsume and Temari."

Kiba's dizzy mind reeled. He could feel that something was not quite right with his body. He quickly attributed it to his near crushing experience and then being separated from Akamaru, after all Inuzuka were adjusted to sharing chakra, he always felt more tired when his other half wasn't around. Even so, Kiba could tell that something wasn't right, but he pushed it too the back of his mind, having a hard enough time trying to wrap his thoughts around what Kankuro was telling him.

"What do you mean they left? Where the fuck did they go?" Kiba's voice became suddenly high, "My mom and Akamaru aren't exactly in the habit of going on little vacations with treacherous Suna assholes who attack Inuzuka clan members without reason." Kiba took an aggressive step forward and reached for the weapons he kept inside his jacket, before realizing that he had neither jacket nor weapons. He noted for the first time that even his shoes had been taken, leaving him with just his pants and mesh shirt. He quietly cursed to himself before glaring at the puppet master.

Kankuro hadn't missed the aggression in the other's movement and he closed the distance between them immediately, making sure the other was aware of the considerable height discrepancy between them. Kankuro looked down into the fierce and defiant eyes of the dog nin. The others lack of the appropriate fear angered Kankuro and he took a strange delight in informing the prisoner of the situation. "Oh, but they did go on a little vacation, and unless they bring me back a souvenir than Tsume is going to be down one dog boy.

Kiba shook with anger at the others content tone, but held himself back, sensing that something wasn't right. Kankuro was his friend and he just wouldn't do something like this, Kiba told himself. "I don't understand," he said flatly, trying hard to believe that this was just some sort of misunderstanding and there was a perfectly good explanation.

He watched as Kankuro smiled cruelly and laughed, "Well, let me bring it down to you level. You are my prisoner, and the only way you're getting out of here is if Mommy gets back on time without getting herself killed, which might be a little difficult as the goal of her mission is to find what apparently amounts to Inuzuka poison. But don't worry, Kiba. If that happens you won't have time to lament becoming an orphan."

At this Kiba lost all control. He threw a fist with all his force at the side of the puppeteer's head, but Kankuro was too quick and he felt fingers closing on his wrist like an iron trap. He saw the larger shinobi reach for the other wrist but quickly kicked a knee with full force into his stomach. Kankuro gasped as the knee knocked the breath out of him and threw the youth into the wall to give himself a moment to recuperate. Kiba felt the pain of impact but was barely distracted as chakra quickly flowed throughout his body as he felt his nails and teeth growing. He came up ready for action but Kankuro had recovered and was retreating out the doorway. Kiba, lost in the chakra rush, immediately followed after, unwilling to let his opponent escape. He was on him before he was even fully out the door, tackling him down the staircase while raking him with claws, but instead of bleeding and screaming Kankuro just disappeared with a poof noise, leaving Kiba to tumble down the remainder of the stairs alone.

He came up growling at the bottom as he saw the real Kankuro running near the edge of the woods. He quickly went into piercing fang, as all fours was nearly impossible for him to accomplish without Akamaru to meld chakras with. He directed the spin toward where he had seen him but was unable to find the smell to pinpoint him and blindly thrashed about, destroying only a bunch of trees. He released the move and sniffed to try while standing still to catch the other's scent but came up with nothing and noticed for the first time that he couldn't smell anything around him. Realizing too late the danger of his position, as most of his moves would be useless without the ability to sniff out the target and he already felt tired since he was unaccustomed to fighting solo, he turned to run only to fall back from a collision with Kankuro's solid body. Kiba immediately rolled back onto his feet and dropped into a defensive stance, but the attack never came.

Impatient as always, Kiba sent surges of chakra to each fist advancing on the taller man, only to have every punch blocked or dodged with ease. Growing increasingly tired, Kiba feigned a punch then dropped down and charged full out into a tackle landing on top of Kankuro and quickly resumed punching. His first two punches landed with audible thuds, splitting the eyebrow of the Suna nin, but then Kiba felt himself lurching sideways as the Kankuro threw all of his weight into a roll. Kiba tried to disengage himself but once more he felt Kankuro's iron grasp, this time on both of his wrists pushing them to the ground on either side of his head just as strong thighs straddled his hip, locking him down. Kiba knew the helplessness of his situation, but he didn't care and he threw every last bit of chakra into a futile struggle against the unyielding jounin above him.

-

Kankuro smiled as the arms of his prisoner finally started to shake with the effort of the struggle. He did admire the boy's spirit. "Do you give up yet, Kiba?"

Kiba only growled deep in his throat and pulled his lips back into a snarl, but Kankuro knew from the other's quivering muscles that the dog nin didn't have enough strength remaining to lift an arm much less put up a fight. Kankuro released his grip and flipped the smaller nin over. He barely noticed the other's weak resistance as he forced his hands behind his back. Pulling some rope from the pouch on his belt, he bound the boy's wrists together and followed suit with his ankles. Turning the helpless chunin over once again, Kankuro grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and hauled him up holding him at eye level.

"Now listen up, Mutt. I could have put a stop to this very quickly and with a lot more harm to you, but I figured you needed to get that out of your system. When you feel like you can behave yourself, I will take the ropes off, but try this again and I will be your new shadow. Take advantage of the liberties I give you and I swear that I will make sure that you are never further away from me than arm's reach, and that includes when you sleep on that nice comfy bed I'm letting you use. Do you understand?"

The boy had gulped audibly at the last threat but when Kankuro met his eyes there was no fear and all he said was "Don't call me Mutt!"

Kankuro smiled in spite of himself and threw the chunin over his shoulder, making his way out of the woods and back to the cabin. This was going to be an interesting three weeks.


	4. Bargaining with the enemy

Kiba wriggled around as much as possible given his current situation, trying to find a comfortable way to lie on the bed when his hands were still tied behind his back. He could see Kankuro sitting relaxed in the corner working on his puppets. The same thing he had been doing since depositing Kiba unceremoniously onto the bed like a piece of luggage. The puppet master hadn't even shifted from his position when Kiba had determined to use the last of his energy to wage an assault against him with a series of curses that would have made even Tsunade proud. At least two hours had passed since then in silence, and with nothing to distract himsef, Kiba was able to fully concentrate on just how uncomfortable he really was. He could feel the ropes rubbing against his skin and the arm he was lying on had long since fallen asleep. For someone as constantly active as Kiba, this kind of restraint was unbearable. Not to mention the fact that there was a certain call from nature that was getting hard to ignore. Kiba quickly decided he had to make some decisions.

"Hey, when exactly are you going to untie me anyway? I have needs you know!"

Kankuro turned his head and examined the other before slowly rising and walking over. "You know exactly what you have to say if you want to be let loose."

Kiba glared up at the other. It was infuriating having to lie down and look up at the person you were talking to. The thought of actually bargaining with the man to be able to sit up made a knot rise in Kiba's throat that he was sure he would choke on. Then to make matters worse, Kankuro actually leaned over so that his lips were just inches from Kiba's ear and when he spoke Kiba could feel his warm breath against his skin and was unable to hide the shiver it caused him.

"Well, what about it, my little pet? Do you think you can behave yourself if I let you off your chain?"

Kiba could feel the heat burning under his skin and, despite his exhaustion, he felt the slightest rush of chakra as his fangs extended. Kiba tried to throw his head upward into the puppet master's smug face but the other pulled back just a fraction of a second too quickly.

"Screw you, you piece of shit! When I get free I'm going to kill you for talking to me like that!"

Kankuro smiled cruelly at his prisoner and began stepping back. "Now, now, Bad Dog! No one is going to let you out for walks if you can't play nice. I'll give you some more time to think about it."

Kiba's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very desperate. "Damn it Kankuro, I have to pee!"

"Pee on the bed for all I care." Kankuro turned to go back to the corner.

Kiba whimpered slightly and hesitated only a second before calling out with desperation in his voice. "Wait!"

Kankuro paused without turning. "I'm listening."

Kiba felt his cheeks burn again, but this time with humiliation instead of rage. His voice tightened as he tried to speak against the lump that had returned to his throat and he determinedly thrust on ahead. "I'll…I'll behave myself. Please just untie me. I won't try anything."

Kankuro, surprisingly did nothing to increase Kiba's shame in the situation. He simply nodded and walked back over to the bed working quickly on the knots. As the knots came loose he pulled one of the kitchen chairs up to the bed and sat in front of Kiba who had now moved himself to a sitting position also. Kankuro reached out for one of Kiba's wrists and started rubbing the spots were the ropes had been to increase circulation. Kiba tried to pull his arm back but Kankuro held fast to it. "Please don't struggle Kiba. Believe it or not, I don't want to hurt you, and the more you act like this the harder it's going to be on yourself."

Kankuro watched Kiba's jaw clench at this comment but felt the resistance leave the others hand and he continued rubbing the other's wrist, moving to the other wrist and then the ankles until he was satisfied. He then paused and looked Kiba straight in the eyes.

"Listen Kiba, I need to know that you understand this situation fully. You ARE my prisoner, and that isn't going to change until I say it does. You will do exactly what I say, when I say it. You will not try to attack me and you will not try to escape. If you act like a rational, mature person then I will treat you like one. However, if you can't contain yourself than I will treat you like the dog you've been acting like and I will keep you on a very short leash. Do yourself a favor and don't make this any more unpleasant than it has to be or I will be very angry. Now, do you understand?"

Kiba looked at his feet and nodded. Kankuro grunted and reached out to forcefully pull Kiba's face up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Say it, Kiba."

Kiba glared into the others eyes and forced out a reply while resisting the urge to pull away from the other's grip.

"I understand."

Kankuro smiled slightly. "Good. The bathroom's through the door on the left. Go ahead and take a shower while you're in there and give yourself some time to cool off."

Kankuro watched as Kiba entered the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Kankuro dropped his head into his hands. It had been easy treating Kiba like an enemy shinobi when they were fighting each other, but now that he had to see his former friend in this intimate setting it was hard to deny the old urges to hold him and protect him from everything that was hurting him. Kankuro scoffed at himself for such a stupid thought. In this instance, he was the one doing the hurting and he hated himself for it.


	5. Memories

A week had passed and Kankuro was surprised by how much he enjoyed having Kiba around even under the circumstances. He hadn't allowed himself to admit just how much he missed the junior ninja. He had initially intended upon keeping the dog nin restricted to the house but after only a day or so of watching Kiba pace the room repeatedly and whine about the evils of restricting his wild spirit, the guilt had been too much and Kankuro let him out into the yard for short periods of time. Once he saw the difference the fresh air made in Kiba's disposition he expanded Kiba's privileges to being allowed to go into the woods and run around in the grass and trees while Kankuro sat against a tree reading a book. After only one time of wandering too far away and being dragged back into the cabin for the remainder of the day Kiba had been very obedient about staying very close. Kankuro was beginning to think that Kiba had surrendered to the idea that he would just have to wait this out, not that he was by any means ready to trust him in the slightest.

Despite the nature of the current situation, Kankuro realized that watching Kiba run about with an enthusiasm that seemed indestructible made him happier than he had been since he had left Konoha two years ago. On some days Kiba would grow tired when he pushed himself further than he should with the limitations of the chakra suppressing drug Kankuro gave him everyday. Today Kiba had been particularly active and had even convinced Kankuro to allow him to take him for a swim in a small pond that was only a few miles into the forest. After swimming all morning, the two had returned to the cabin and Kiba had run about some more. Kankuro knew that he should insist that Kiba take it easy but he felt so good he didn't want the day to end. Finally Kiba pushed himself too far and Kankuro could see the smaller nin start to waiver on his feet. Kankuro rushed over and slid an arm around him before he could fall. "Okay, I think it's time to call it a day, Kiba."

Kiba looked at Kankuro through half lidded eyes, "Let's just stay outside for a little longer, please." Kankuro felt his heart melting and forced himself to look away as he nodded and lowered Kiba to the ground with his back against a tree and sat beside him. Kankuro stared out into the woods trying to force down the aching in his heart. He was still trying to get control of himself when he felt Kiba's sleeping form slump into him. Kankuro reached around his captive's back and cradled him to his chest and hesitantly smoothed the hair away from his face. For just a second, Kankuro forgot how things had changed and how he had ruined his every chance of finding happiness and felt completely content. As he breathed in the Kiba's smell his mind drifted to the first time he had ever admitted to himself how much Kiba really meant to him.

_A much softer looking Kankuro sat in a clearing doing some carvings for his puppets. The forest around him hummed with the soft noises native to all forests, here there was never truly silence not like the desert when one could travel for days without hearing a sound. Kankuro breathed deeply. The damp forest air had a different taste than the dry air his lungs were used to. He readjusted his hood for the third time in a short while, unable to concentrate. 'Damn Konoha' he thought to himself. 'I can't even think with all the noises the leaves make blowing in the wind.' Kankuro silently cursed Gaara for making him the official ambassador to the leaf village. More than half of his time the past two years had been spent in this foreign village going on missions for the hokage as a sign of good faith and sharing some Suna fighting techniques with the Konoha ninjas._

_Kankuro cursed his fate, after all, no matter what he did he couldn't seem to avoid being tied with this village and a certain one of its residents. It had started as an order to save Suna's new allies. Then the stupid dog had showed up to help him when it was obvious that he could take care of it on his own. It was completely beyond his control that he had some how formed the closest relationship he had ever had with none other than the loud mouthed, undisciplined brat of a mutt that had come into his life in such an unwelcome way. He hated that when he was alone he missed having the runt around, it was something he had never felt before and it made him feel weak._

_Suddenly the innocent noises of the forest changed drastically and Kankuro was rudely brought out of his thoughts when the shadow of a giant dog passed over him. Akamaru jumped over head spraying trees at random as he spun through the air. Kankuro cringed slightly at the smell and cringed a lot when a few seconds later a spinning cyclone named Kiba came behind destroying each tree that had been marked. Kankuro dropped all his carvings as he jumped up and found himself barely being able to dodge the five or six trees that suddenly fell right into his 'peaceful' clearing. The dust took a long time to clear and when it did Kankuro found himself looking at a very satisfied dog nin sitting astride a very shaggy looking dog. _

_Kiba's lip's curved up into a fanged grin as he raised an eyebrow in mock confusion. "Now Kankuro, why the heck would you choose to work in such a messy place. It can't be very good for your concentration to have all this debri lying around," he finished, putting on the most innocent smile he could muster. _

"_Idiot Mutt, it was a fine place to work until you showed up." Kankuro grumbled when he looked down to see not only his carving broken but his tools as well. "Damn it! You know, sometimes I regret ever rescuing you. I see now that Sakon and Ukon were trying to do me a favor." Kankuro narrowed his eyes and reached back to tap the scroll on his back. "Perhaps it's not too late to correct that mistake."_

_Kiba jumped off of Akamaru's back and whimpered dramatically before approaching with his head down. He stopped a few feet from the scowling puppet master and looked up through his shaggy bangs and pushed out his lips into a pout. "Kankuro, that's mean. I was only trying to help you. I mean, if I let you spend all your time playing with your dolls you're going to get even more girly than you already are. You should really try to be more active like me." Kiba leaned his head against Kankuro's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Forgive me?"_

_Kankura balked when he realized that as soon as Kiba touched him he had to resist the urge to hold him tightly. He was terrified by the warmth that flooded through him from the contact with his friend. The heat became too much for him and Kankuro pushed Kiba roughly to the ground. "Get off of me! Don't ever touch me!"_

"_Oww! You Bastard!" Kiba's face flushed and his smirk quickly disappeared and for a split second he allowed the pain to be displayed in his eyes before putting up his defenses. "You're such an ass! Can't you even take a joke? You're supposed to be my friend but all you ever do is push me away and yell at me. Maybe if you would actually do something with me once in a while I wouldn't have to bother you. But guess what, I'm going to give you your wish. This is the last time I'll burden you with my presence! You can go back to your damn precious silence. " Kiba got up and started to walk away. "Let's go, Akamaru. We're not wanted here."_

_Kankuro paused only briefly before running up behind Kiba and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, effectively stopping his departure. "Wait, don't go Kiba." _

_Kiba pushed half heartedly on the arms that restrained him and turned his head as much as he could while being held and glared, "Why would YOU want me to stay."_

_Kankuro eyes widened as he processed what he had just done and tried to think of an explanation that sounded a little less pathetic than 'you're the best thing I have in my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you.' An awkward second passed as Kankuro's fuddled mind struggled for a response. He felt the other shifting uncomfortable against his grip as he realized his arms were still around his friend and he took a quick step back before pulling his hood off and brushing a hand through his unruly hair. "Um…well…I guess I just…sorta… got used to all your noise. I guess I really kind of I hate the silence now." He grinned uncomfortably praying that Kiba couldn't see right through him._

_Kiba squinted up at him before patting Akamaru who had been growling since Kankuro approached him and then sighed. Akamaru immediately calmed down and trotted away to lie in the grass. "Well, since you asked so nicely. I mean, I guess I can't hold it against you, it's not your fault you're such a useless jerk. After all, it is probably just that time of the month," Kiba said reacquiring his old cocky grin._

_Kankuro felt relief wash over him and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He reached over and messed Kiba's already messed up hair. "Shut up, Dog Face." _

" _Never!"_

_Kankuro laughed, "Good."_

The setting sun reminded Kankuro of the hour and forced him to return to reality. He stood up and reached down to pick up Kiba and carried him bridal style back to the cabin. He kicked the door open and placed Kiba gently into the bed pulling the covers up to his chin. Kankuro looked down at Kiba in the cabin's dim light and was surprised by the content look on the dog nin's face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and for a second he let himself believe that after this was all over, Kiba would forgive him and they could start over. Kankuro bent down over the dog nin and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry for everything Kiba. I love you."

Kankuro forced himself to look away from his friend and pushed back all the feelings, repeating to himself over and over "I have to do this for Suna, there's no choice." The glint of determination returned to his eyes and he pushed the couch back in front of the door like he did every night and slipped off to sleep.


	6. Nightmares

Kiba woke up with a start the way he had most nights since he was 6 years old with the last images of "the dream" still in his mind. He thought of it as "the dream", always the same except of course for the age of the main character and always ceasing at the same point when Kiba would snap back into consciousness. Kiba's first instinct was to wash away the blood from the dream that he knew wasn't actually there but made him feel unclean anyways. He resisted the urge to flee to the bathroom to cleanse himself, for fear of waking up Kankuro who he could vaguely see sleeping on the couch in front of the door illuminated by the moonlight. Instead he sniffed the air in vain; hoping to get a sense of the surroundings despite the fact that he knew the ever present drug in his system would suppress his ability. He cursed softly to himself and shivered against the vulnerability he felt at not being able to determine what lay in the darkness. He felt naked and helpless without his sense of smell and wrapped himself tighter in the blankets, trying to find the warmth he needed to fend off the fear.

As he lay there, Kiba tried to distract himself as he had every night of his confinement by trying to think of an escape plan. He knew that the trick was in finding a way to avoid the drug he knew Kankuro put in his tea at lunch, for just one day. He had determined that the drug lasted only 24 hours because sometimes in the hour before lunch he would start to pick up a few subtle hints of smells in the air that a normal person shouldn't be able to notice, he also would feel just the slightest chakra running through his buddy when he tried to summon it.

Kiba was suddenly startled back to reality when he realized how close he had come to falling asleep and returning to the dream. He pushed the blankets away gasping slightly at the cold air and moved slowly to place his feet on the floor, deciding that the risk of waking Kankuro on his way to the shower was far less scary than the risk of sleeping. Kiba looked over to the couch to check for any movement from his guard and yelped when he saw said guard standing over him not three feet away.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! I thought you didn't want to kill me!" Kiba yelled leaning back against the headboard with a hand on his chest trying desperately to calm himself.

Kankuro just raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you wouldn't be so on edge if you actually slept at night. I hear you rustling around every single night. You're already in a weakened state, it's not good to add exhaustion to the mix." Kiba gave an odd look at Kankuro's apparently genuine concern, but Kankuro just continued. "You know, I could give you something to help you sle…"

"Fuck off! Whose fault is my weakened state anyways, and prisoner or no, I fail to see how my sleep patterns are any of your damn business!" Kiba slipped resolutely out of bed and took a step closer to Kankuro, too angry to be embarrassed by the fact that he was engaging in a showdown while wearing nothing but his boxers against a man who was also wearing nothing but his boxers. He simply looked the other straight in the eye trying to portray every bit of wrath he could feel brewing inside him with just his stare. Kiba looked away quickly when all he found in the others eyes was sympathy and perhaps even a bit of guilt. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned to move away.

"Now, if we're done here, I'm going to go take a shower." Before Kiba could move a step he felt a hand drop down on his shoulder, Kiba began to tense until he heard the calm, soothing tone of the other's voice.

"You still have the dreams, don't you?"

"Mind your own business," Kiba promptly retorted but the words lacked any edge and sounded decidedly more like a plea than the warning they were intended to be. There was a slight pause before Kiba made another movement toward the bathroom, but immediately the hand that had never left his shoulder pulled him slowly but firmly backwards until Kiba found himself sitting on the bed once again. Kankuro moved to stand directly in front of him and his persona became suddenly authoritative.

"It can't be more than 3:00 in the morning, you are not showering, you are going back to sleep."

Kiba glared back at the jounin before throwing himself back on the bed with resignation and Kankuro grabbed the blanket which had become bundled up in a corner and threw it over the entire lanky form. Kiba pulled the blanket away from his face and his eyes took on a mischievous glint as he chimed in his best small child voice, "Gee, thanks for tucking me in, but what's this, no bed time story?" Kankuro just rolled his eyes and grunted as he started to walk away before stopping abruptly when he heard Kiba's suddenly serious whisper.

"It won't help anyway. I can't sleep, the dream is always there."

Kiba felt foolish immediately after saying that and turned away from Kankuro and burrowed his head into his pillow to shut out the world. So he was surprised when he suddenly felt the other side of the bed sag and even more surprised when he felt Kankuro's arms wrap around him from behind and pull him against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba yelled with indignation and struggled to escape the grasp, but he only felt the muscular arms tighten around him more the harder he struggled. He flinched involuntarily when he felt Kankuro's breathe against his ear as he leaned in and whispered his response.

"You told me once that on dangerous missions, sometimes your team mates would hold you in your sleep and it would keep you from dreaming. Now I'm tired of being kept up all night so stop struggling and get to sleeping."

Kiba pushed once more against the embrace before determining that he would have a better chance of getting out of a bear trap. He sighed to himself and despite his protestations felt the warmth of the other's skin against his back and feel of strong arms wrapped around him soothe away his fears and his body felt heavy and safe. Finally days of exhaustion caught up with him and he gave up fighting the secure and protected feeling that Kankuro had always given him even now when they were enemies, and pushed himself back further into the other's body to feel more of his warmth and tucked his head under the other's chin. "I can't believe you remembered me telling you about that."

Kankuro squeezed Kiba lightly, "I remember everything about the night. Now go to sleep."

Kiba closed his eyes and began to do just that but before he lost consciousness a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered everything about that night too. That was the night that Kankuro left and never came back.

_Ha, see I didn't abandon it. I'm just the laziest writer ever or perhaps I was just waiting for inspiration to strike. Anyway, I hope all of you are still interested and I promise to reveal more about their history together soon and also explain Kiba's nightmares, not to mention eventually see what's going on with Tsumi and Temari (although I gotta say, I don't know how much anyone really cares about that, let's be honest, they exist pretty much as an excuse to get Kiba and Kankuro alone together.)_

_P.s. I also don't plan on making anyone wait this long for a next chapter ever again, I'm so ashamed, forgive me._


	7. Kankuro's last visit to Konoha

Two Years Ago

Two Years Ago

"What do you mean, 'NO'?"

"I mean that you can pick your freaky puppets up off my floor and find somewhere else to spend the night."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. Turning away a tired companion who was just looking for a warm place to spend the night may have been a pretty common behavior among his family but he'd spent enough time around Kiba to know that it was unheard of in the Inuzuka family.

"Look, Kiba, I'm just passing through Konoha on my way home from a mission. I just want a place to stay for one night and you have plenty of room. Your family isn't even home for crying out loud!"

Kiba crossed his arms and looked away. "You're right, my family isn't home and that means I'm in charge and I'm telling you to go find somewhere else!"

Kankuro was at a loss, he could remember a dozen or more times that Kiba had been just as adamant about Kankuro coming to the Inuzuka compound to hang out whenever he was in Konoha as he was now being about Kankuro leaving. The only difference was that this time he would sleeping over instead of going back to the Inn for the night. The more Kankuro thought of how idiotic it was the angrier he became.

"Listen Kiba, the only reason I can think of that you would kick me out is just to piss me off, and I'm not sleeping in the rain just because you're throwing a tantrum like a spoiled kid. Now, if you want me to leave then you can damn well give me some sort of justification!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he walked stiffly over to one of the bags Kankuro had dropped on the floor immediately upon entering, uninvited. Kiba picked up the heavy bag and threw it forcefully at Kankuro who caught it against his chest with an 'umph'. Kiba looked slightly satisfied at the other's surprise. "Because I said so! Now Get Out!"

Kankuro's lip curled up and his skin began to heat rapidly and he bit his lip to calm himself down. He could feel himself loosing control when a little evil thought occurred to him. After all, Kiba wasn't the only one who could act like a child. Kankuro grinned and slowly dropped the bag that had been thrown at him. "Make me."

"What?" Kiba was incredulous.

Kankuro replied by speaking slower and louder. "Make me!"

Kiba's face flushed instantly and his hair practically stood on end. Even Akamaru, who had made it his policy long ago to never get involved in the petty squabbles between these two, lifted his head a little from the nap he'd been taking before sighing and returning to his previous position. Kankuro looked at the rage on his friends face and was about to apologize for being rude when he was a guest in another's house when Kiba erupted.

"You Suna bastard! You god damn puppet pansy! I'll teach you the consequences of disrespecting an Inuzuka in his own home, even if it means sending you back to the sand box you came from crying like the the pathetic little weakling you are!"

And just like that, Kankuro was back in it, which was good because before Kankuro had any chance to issue a comeback he was catching a lunging dog nin much the same way he'd caught the bag earlier, but this time the weight of the flying object pushed Kankuro off of his feet and his back hit the floor with force that knocked the wind out of him and he coughed and sputtered to catch his breath as a certain chunin settled on top of him so that his legs straddled the older boy's waist and arms.

Kankuro had barely caught his breath when he started snarling at the boy above him and trying to free his arms. "You'd better get off of me right now, Pup, or you're going to regret it."

Kiba smiled down at his prisoner showing all his teeth. "Make me!"

Kankuro glared and redouble his efforts but to no avail. As much as Kankuro hated to admit it, he had spent too much time training with puppets and his skills in things like wrestling had suffered because of it, making a Kiba a nearly even match for him despite his seniority and superior size, especially considering the mutt had taken him by surprise. Kankuro swore under his breath and made a silent vow to train more in the future for physical combat, but for now, he stopped the futile struggle and relaxed to wait for his cocky opponent to make his mistake, after all, fighting your best friend did have it's advantages.

Kiba was so pleased when the other stopped struggling that he relaxed and smiled at the fact that he had gotten the advantage which was a very infrequent occurrence. He sat up straight with shoulders back and head up and looked cruelly at his prisoner. "Now, I believe I told you to leave my house. It looks as if I've won this battle."

Before Kiba could gloat any further he felt a pair of strong legs wrap around his neck and pull him backwards. He growled in annoyance at having his victory taken away and pushed frantically to gain freedom. Kankuro just smirked as he sat up, easily maintaining his leg lock on the flailing chunin. "You were always premature in thinking that you wo…Yee!"

Kankuro's words immediately turned into a yelp as he felt sharp canines pierce the skin just above his knee. He instinctively released his adversary. "You fucking bit me!"

"You noticed." Kiba responded sarcastically with a growl, attacking again without hesitation. Kankuro was ready for the impact this time and avoided being pined when he hit the ground and instead the two elite ninjas rolled around on the ground in an undignified mess of limbs, punching and kicking at random, both swearing at each other with vehemence that made the words indistinguishable from snarls. Eventually the pile of ninja rolled over near the sleeping Akamaru and a stray leg struck the poor dog in the stomach. Akamaru awoke with a yelp and growled at the mess before him. With a very human look of annoyance, Akamaru rose to his feet and jumped into the fray. Within a second, two very shocked teenage boys found themselves looking up at a very daunting set of teeth and being pinned to the floor, each with a rather large paw on his chest.

"Akamaru, knock it off," came the owner's plaintiff voce. Akamaru just moved his head very close to his owner's face and raised his lip for a second before beginning to lick his master's face thoroughly. Kiba squirmed under the assault and the puppet master next to him just laughed, until the giant dog looked at him with dangerous intent.

"No," Kankuro cried with wide eyes, renewing his effort to escape, but despite his attempts, the lulling tongue his attacker descended upon him. "Buh!" Kankuro shrieked right before he was treated to the same face washing his friend had just received. However, this time, Akamaru's retaliation was cut short as he suddenly acquired a very sour expression and started to make a little gagging noise as his now purple tongue was quickly withdrawn from the very acrid tasting face. Akamaru barked once in distaste before releasing both nins and returning to his corner.

Kankuro laughed spitefully. "Ha, that'll teach him!"

Kiba looked over at the other in slight annoyance until he spotted the other's face which was now covered in thoroughly smeared purple face paint so that it looked something like the makeup of a drunken street walker, especially when combined with the mess of hair that was now revealed since the other's hood had come off in the tussle. Kiba sputtered before breaking into full hysterics and continued to roll around on the floor almost as violently as he had in the fight, while clutching his stomach. Kankuro just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed his lips in confusion as the other continued his mirth without any explanation.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

This only caused the other to sputter before laughing more and finally finding the control to point vaguely at the mirror on the wall. Kankuro looked at him strangely before rising and looking at the mirror.

"Gaa!" he yelled upon seeing his reflection. "I'm going to kill that dog!"

Kiba who still hadn't ceased laughing pounded the floor at the other's threat. "You better wash your face first. It's undignified to die at the hands of a drag queen," Kiba sputtered.

Kankuro's eyes were gleaming as he finally turned away from the mirror. "so you like to laugh, do you? Well I can assist you with that!" With this, Kankuro rushed forward. Kiba barely had time to scream "No!" before Kankuro was on top of him holding him down with his weight while he used his fingers to wage a merciless war against every ticklish spot on the other's body. Kiba tried valiantly to defend himself from the attack but between the tickling and looking up into Kankuro's ridiculous face, he was incapacitated by a lack of oxygen caused by laughter convulsions. Finally Kiba was able to stammer a concession. "Alright, alright. You can stay the night, just stop!"

Kankuro stopped his attack but didn't get off of Kiba right away. "I can stay the night?"

Kiba smiled up at Kankuro. "Yes, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Wash your face."

"Smart ass." Kankuro swatted Kiba on the head. "It's a deal." Without any further comment Kankuro got up and ran for the shower. After days out on a mission, followed by Akamaru's handiwork, there wasn't much that could have kept him from that shower.

Thirty minutes later Kankuro made his way back into the living room which Kiba had just finished straightening up after the previous fight. Kiba was startled when he looked up to find Kankuro standing in front of him with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair still soaked and water droplets dripping down every part of his body. Kiba stared at the other's body, while their heights were not too different, he could see how Kankuro's body was bulky with solid muscle compared with Kiba's body which was lean with wiry, toned muscles. While Kiba had been good friends with the older boy for few years he couldn't recall a single time when he had seen the other's body without the cover of the baggy suit he normally wore. Kiba blushed and quickly averted his gaze when he realized that Kankuro was scowling at him.

"What are you looking at Dogboy?"

Kiba huffed indignantly, "Nothing, it's just that I hardly ever see you without your face paint, that's all. And why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes anyway?"

"Hmpf," Kankuro grunted noncommittally, "Forgot my clean clothes." Kankuro walked past Kiba to his bags which were still on the floor and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and dropped his towel as he started to dress. Kiba blushed furiously and turned away from the view of the other's backside willing himself not to mentally note just how perfect that backside was. After a second Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder and willed his face to composure as he turned to face a now dressed Kankuro.

"So, Kiba, where can I sleep? I'm pretty tired."

Kiba thought briefly of his options. As much as he would like to have Kankuro sleep as far away from his own room as possible, he knew that there wasn't any choice. "I guess you can sleep in Hana's room. It's the one next to mine. Mom would be pissed if I let someone stay in her room and none of the other rooms are set up for anyone to sleep in."

"Alright, fine. See you in the morning, Mutt, and I really do appreciate you letting me stay here even if I did have to beat you into it."

Kiba was too distracted to comment and just nodded as the other walked away. Kiba went to the bathroom and splashed some warm water in his face before taking some pills that were supposed to help him relax. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. With any luck he wouldn't have the dreams tonight and he comforted himself with the thought that even if he did, it seemed as though Kankuro was too tired to be awoken by any noise that might come from the next room. He took a few deep breaths before going to his own room and climbing into bed. He tried his best to think of only happy things as he fell asleep.

A few hours later

Kankuro's mind snapped back from a fitful sleep and his ninja senses immediately took in the surroundings and he remembered that he was sleeping in Kiba's house in Hana's room. He couldn't identify exactly what had woken him up for a minute and then he heard it, there was a quiet whimpering that could be heard through the wall. Kankuro stayed still a moment trying to identify if there was any threat and then suddenly the whimpers turned into a sharp scream and Kankuro bounded out of the bed and rushed next door to Kiba's room.

He burst in to find Kiba flailing frantically on the bed with all his blanket strewn about the room as though they had been violently thrown from him. Kankuro froze for only a split second before going to his friend's side. He yelled loudly for the boy to wake up but this just seemed to increase the fervor of his struggles and Kiba again began to scream repeating the word "no" over and over again. Kankuro's heart raced as he listened to the fear in Kiba's voice and bent down to shake him awake but as soon as he touched the boy's shoulder all the intensity of the struggles were turned on him and Kankuro found himself being struck rapidly by fists as well as kicks. Kankuro threw himself on the other using all his weight to pin Kiba's body and using every bit of strength to hold on to Kiba's wrists. He was sweating as he finally got the flailing body fully pinned just as Kiba was fully regaining consciousness. Kiba's first realization as he awakened was that he was pinned to the bed by someone whose face he couldn't see in the dark and he felt his horror from the dream world redouble in the transition to the real world and he began to sob as he screamed.

"Get off of me! Please get off of me, don't hurt me!"

Kankuro was so stunned by seeing the normally tough as nails Kiba crying that it took him a second to think to reassure the other. "Kiba, it's ok. It's Kankuro, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

Kiba stopped struggling and took a deep breath. "Kankuro?" He tried to move his arms only to find them still pinned. "Let me go."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes but relaxed his grip just a little. "I'll let you go if you promise to stay calm. I don't really fancy getting hit in the face again. How about it? Are you ok?"

Kiba nodded and Kankuro released him rolling off to the side to lie next to him trying to catch his breath and wrap his mind around what just happened. He could still feel Kiba's silent sobs gently shaking the bed. He opened his mouth to say something comforting than changed his mind and reached over to run a hand through the other's hair in a soothing way almost like one would pet a dog. It seemed to do the trick because a few minutes later he could hear his friend's breathing slow down to normal and the sobbing stopped altogether. After Kankuro was sure the other was calm he stopped moving his hand but left it entangled in the dog boy's hair.

"Tell me what that was all about, Kiba."

Kiba swallowed hard. "It was nothing, just a nightmare."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Ah-ha. Well seeing as we're both up, why don't we go downstairs and get some tea and you can tell me all about this nightmare." Kiba gulped but followed Kankuro when he went to the kitchen.

After Kankuro finished brewing the tea, both boys sat down at the table with Kiba only staring at the steam rising from his cup to avoid meeting gazes with Kankuro who had been staring intensely at him from across the table ever since he had served the tea. Kiba fidgeted for a few minutes before chancing another look at his companion just to find him still looking.

"Jeez, why don't you just take a picture, it'll last longer," Kiba blurted with annoyance.

"Why don't you start explaining why it is that my eye is currently swelling up from the punch you gave me?"

Kiba shrugged, "I told you not to spend the night." Kankuro opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw that Kiba meant to continue. "I never let anyone sleep near me when my family is out on missions. I shouldn't have this time. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kankuro looked at Kiba's pained eyes and forced himself not to look away but memorized every line of Kiba's face at this moment. When he spoke again it was in a soft tone that he rarely used. "Please Kiba, I want to understand. Tell me why you don't let anyone sleep near you."

Kiba looked up at his friend and paused only a second before nodding. "It's been this way since I was six. Since my father was killed." Kiba took in a raspy breath. It had been so long since he had talked to anyone about this, it made him feel vulnerable in a way that was almost completely foreign to him and he looked again at Kankuro's face to reassure himself that the soft look in the other's eyes didn't conceal any judgment or mocking. He cleared his throat and continued in a stronger matter of fact voice.

"When I was six, my entire family along with a few other ninja families had gone on a trip to the Lake country to discuss relations between our cities and as sort of a culture exchange. I barely remember anything from the trip but on the way back we were ambushed by some missing nins who wanted revenge on my mother for tracking down their former base."

Kiba's eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered, "It was a mess. They must have used something to cover their scent because no one was aware of their presence until it as too late. Two Konoha nins and three of our dogs died in the first assault. It was chaos. The enemy was amongst us in a moment and the bulk of them were going towards my mother. She recognized them immediately and yelled for Hana and me to run. Hana pulled me toward the woods and we ran for a while away from the screaming behind us. I didn't see my father."

Kiba paused for a second and stared into a space to the right of Kankuro. Kankuro stayed absolutely still, afraid that any movement might wake Kiba from his seemingly trance like state and stop him from finishing the story. After a moment, Kiba continued in a shaky voice. "I was so scared. I don't even think I really understood what was going on. There was just feelings. Leaves whipping at my face as we ran. Hana's hand holding painfully tight on to mine. The burning sensation in my lungs from trying to keep running. And always the screaming behind us and the sound of weapons striking and the smell of blood in the air. I didn't see whatever hit us. We were just suddenly knocked to the ground and I lost Hana's hand in the impact. The wind was knocked out of me and when I regained my breath I looked up to find Hana and her dog standing between me and a very large ninja. I could see the fear in her eyes, smell it in the air. I called out to her but she just snarled and screamed at me to keep running." Kiba's hand fisted tightly and started to shake. "So I did. I left my family one by one, and I ran."

Kankuro was scared by his friend's trembling and he reached a hand across the table and covered Kiba's fist. "It's ok, you don't have to say anymore."

Kiba yanked his hand away, "No! It's not done!"

Tear began to flow steadily down his cheek but his voice was steady as he continued. "I didn't get very far. I ran by a tree and a hand grabbed me by the color and lifted me into the air. I remember everything about the man perfectly. He smelled like tobacco and oil. He was medium height but his muscles were so big you could see their lines even through his shirt. He was an ugly bastard, it looked like his face had been crushed in several places and had healed a little deformed each time. Anyway he held me in the air for a moment just looking at me and I was too terrified to even scream. It wasn't until I heard my sister scream that I started to cry and wail. I screamed for my father and my mother to save me and I begged for that man to please put me down and let me go find my sister. And that big burly fucker just laughed like he'd never heard anything so funny. He got really close to my face and I could feel the spit and smell the rotten odor of his breath as he spoke. He said, 'Boy, you're family is already dead. That scream was your sister dying and now I'm going to slice you open and watch the last of that Inuzuka bitch's spawn take his last breath.'"

Kiba suddenly got up from his seat and started walking away. "I can't finish, that's it." He made his way quickly toward the living room and headed for the outside door. Kankuro rushed toward him and pulled him around and into an embrace. Kiba collapsed into his shoulder and Kankuro guided them onto the couch where they sat until Kiba pushed away just enough to speak, "My dad was a good man. He was a chunin, did you know that? He never made jounin. He used to laugh about it when Hana would ask him why he wasn't good enough to be a jounin like some of the other student's fathers, he would say, 'Oh, Hana, why would I bother going through all the extra effort of becoming a jounin when your mother is around to protect me.' I swear to god he would say that. It never bothered him that he wasn't at the same caliber as my mother, he found it funny and Mom would just smile and kiss him on the cheek. He was a good man, but only a fair ninja. He didn't really have a chance."

Kankuro reached an arm up and started to pet Kiba in the same way he had earlier, this time to comfort instead of calming him. "Kiba, tell me what happened to your father."

Kiba locked eyes briefly with Kankuro. "I cried some more after the man threatened me, calling out for my dad who had always been the one to wake me from my nightmares. While I cried the man threw me to the ground on my back and put a foot on my chest to stop me from moving. I watched as he took an axe off his back and heaved it over his head. I closed my eyes as it started to fall toward me but the impact never came and instead the man was knocked of me by my father hitting him in the side. I watched as they struggled. It didn't take long. The man had gotten behind my father and he held him at the side of his neck and his chin, and my father locked eyes with me as that man snapped his neck. If my father had been able to hold out for just a few seconds more, he would have lived. Just as dad's body hit the ground, my mother jumped into the clearing. She saw it happen and she screamed like I've never heard before. I thought that just the sound of it could have killed the man. I bet his wished it had." Kiba gulped, "She tore him apart, didn't even used the dogs, just tore him apart. I can't even remember any individual moves she used. There was just speed and blood. When it was done she stood over the mangled mess that was the burly man and the almost perfect body of my father and she stared at me as though everything inside of her had been torn out and she needed to just keep looking at me to reaffirm that she still had something. I see that face in my dreams all the time." Kiba finished his story in a whisper, clinging to Kankuro's body.

Kankuro squeezed his shoulders. "Do you see everything over again in your dreams every night, Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head against Kankuro chest. "No, only when me or my family is out on dangerous missions and I'm worried. My teammates know about my nightmares but not why. Kurenai used to hold me as I slept and sometimes it made me feel safe enough to sleep through the night. Sometimes Shino or Hinata does now."

Kankuro nodded, "I'm glad you told me. There aren't many people out there who want to share things with me. I'm glad you trust me."

Kiba only pushed Kankuro away, "Well anyway, enough of this. You're probably tired; you just got back from a mission after all. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be fine alone now."

Kankuro wasn't fooled for a minute, he could still see the slight tremors under his friend's skin and he knew that despite what he said, Kiba was on the very edge of falling apart all over again. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty awake. Why don't you tell me some more about your dad? I'd like to know more about him."

Kiba could see exactly what the other was doing but for once he was grateful and didn't make a fuss, so he did. He spent the next few hours sitting on the couch, telling Kankuro every story he could remember or had ever heard about his dad. Kankuro listened intently to every word and smiled to himself at how similar this man's personality seemed to be to Kiba's own. It was dawn before Kiba halted in his storytelling and suddenly looked to Kankuro, "What about your family? I've talked all night about my dad and I never even thought to ask about yours. Tell me about your family."

Kankuro smiled dryly, with no mirth behind it. "My family is a different story, Kiba. Maybe for another time." Kiba could see the hard edge in Kankuro's eyes as he spoke and he realized just how much damage Kankuro was hiding. He slid a little closer to the older boy and reached up to caress his cheek.

"No matter what happened in you past Kankuro, you'll always have me." Kankuro locked eyes with Kiba and they stared at each other intensely for a few moments. Both sets of eyes were communicating the same message but it was Kiba who acted on it. Very slowly he ran his hand up and down the other's cheek and he leaned in and brushed lips with Kankuro. The kiss was very gentle and after a second Kankuro responded and the kiss deepened. Kiba moved closer still and sat on top of Kankuro's lap while he move his tongue against his lips, pressing slightly between them. Kankuro's breath became heavy and he felt heat wash over him. He felt Kiba's tongue at his lips and he shook with the sensation, but as Kiba's tongue moved inside his mouth he instantly drew back and stared aghast at what he had just allowed to happen. He glared into the eyes of a very confused Kiba for a second before using all his force to fling the chunin away from him. Kiba cried out as he his body bounced off the coffee table and then hit the floor. Kankuro bolted toward the door stopping only to reach down for his bags. Kiba bounded to his feet and surged to catch him. He caught Kankuro right at the door and grabbed his shoulder "'Wait! I'm sorry…" Before he could finish Kankuro swung around and punched him in the eye with all his weight behind it knocking Kiba to the ground.

"Don't ever, ever touch me!"

Kiba could only stare up in shock as Kankuro ran through the door slamming it behind him. Kankuro didn't stop running until he had left Konoha far behind.

+_This took me for freaking ever to write. Sorry about the wait but gosh I had a hard time writing this chapter, but at least it's a long one ___


	8. Weakness

Kiba felt the heavy arm over his side and tucking around tightly to his chest. He felt as the hand attached to it reached for his opposite wrist and pulled it inward pressing Kiba into an even tighter ball within the other's embrace. Kiba did nothing to pull away from the arms as he slowly worked on alerting his senses from the dullness of sleep without giving any outward signs that he had awoken. "Opening your eyes is like sending up a flare signaling that you are awake. As far as the enemy is concerned, never be awake until you have a plan." Tsume's old lessons repeated themselves in Kiba's head. Kiba concentrated on every possibility he could imagine and ran through every plan he had ever created trying to find any mode of escape. Unfortunately for him at this moment, all the possible plans required use of his arms. It was funny how Kankuro's embrace reminded him so much of the comfort he once dreamed of while drawing attention to his current situation as a prisoner. Even without his enhanced senses he could smell the scent that was just so Kankuro. He smelled like wood chips and oil, like he always did, even stronger now that he was so close. He thought how odd it was that back when they were best friends, Kankuro was so protective about personal space, always nervous and pushy when Kiba got too close. Kiba used to yearn to be held by Kankuro in just this way, towards the end of their friendship, Kiba could even admit it, if only to himself. Now all Kiba could think of was how to get out of his arms. Why had Kankuro made such a mess of everything, why had he taken everything they had together and made this out of their relationship, this mockery of his feelings. He knew he could never forgive him for this.

"You're awake."

Kiba cursed himself when he realized that he had allowed himself to tense up with his train of thought. He opened his eyes, as there was no point in keeping them shut now. He looked down at Kankuro's larger hand wrapped around his wrist and noticed that it hadn't loosened its grip and he remained locked just as firmly in the other's grip. Kiba felt so confused by his predicament and the multitude of feeling running through him that he wanted to scream, instead he moved his other hand to hold onto Kankuro's arm and whispered, "Can we just lie here for a while?" Kiba felt the other squeeze him tighter for just a moment before his grip relaxed back to its previous strength and he heard his breathing settle back to a normal rhythm. Kiba smiled a little to himself as he closed his eyes again. He had the extra time to think that he needed.

Things might look bad right now, but Kiba knew the man next to him better than almost anyone did. Kankuro was strong and powerful. He was a careful and cautious ninja and a terrifying opponent. He was absolutely ruthless in a fight and a more than fair tracker. Despite all this, he was not without weaknesses. Kiba knew of three advantages he had over the other. The first was that Kankuro had always underestimated Kiba. It was a fact that Kiba had always embraced regarding serious ninjas like Kankuro and others such as Neji and Shino, that they barely ever considered that ninjas who goofed around and took joy in their profession might be planning just as much as they were. The second advantage was that Kankuro was slow. Not slow in a battle. The man, in fact, had lightning quick reflexes and could virtually fly across a battlefield when needed. He also had a pretty decent sprint, especially for a larger man. However, in a long distance trek with Kiba at full strength, the puppet master would be left behind in the dust. While Kiba was stunned by the drastic increase in Kankuro's up close fighting from two years ago, he was positive that the other had not caught up to him in terms of speed. Fighting was something that Kankuro was naturally predisposed to, with his larger, stronger body, but those same strengths were what made it nearly impossible for him to move through the trees in the same way Kiba's lithe body could. Kankuro's last weakness was the most important one, because Kiba knew that he would not have considered it. Two years ago, when Kankuro left for good, his last act was to push Kankuro away and affirm that he didn't want him or have feelings for him, but, despite this, Kankuro's last weakness was that, two years ago, when Kiba kissed him, Kankuro had kissed back. Regardless of what happened afterward and what the way things were now, Kankuro had feeling for him and as long as Kiba knew this, he could use it against him.

_**Sorry, it's short and maybe lame, but I don't know when it might be a few weeks before I have internet again and I just wanted to post on this one again before all the people that read despaired that I would never post again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This has been a really tough semester and I'm glad to know people are still reading.**_


	9. Playing Games

The ease with which Kiba directed Kankuro's attention away from the afternoon tea was startling. Kiba had continued the ploy to draw out their time in bed as long as possible. For once, he was thankful for his dreams, as his apparent lack of rest for the last few days provided him with a more than adequate excuse for his desire to stay so long in bed, a desire that Kankuro seemed more than willing to accommodate. Kankuro had shown signs of restlessness a few times, but every time, Kiba had just snuggled in a little closer and sighed tiredly, and each time Kankuro's movements stilled and Kiba bought himself a little more precious time.

Kankuro normally served Kiba the drugged tea at around 10 AM. Around 11:00 Kankuro moved to rise one last time and was not subdued by Kiba's antics, Kiba decided not to push his luck and allowed Kankuro to rise without comment. He could already feel his sense of smell sharpening to the extent that he could make out where some of the more strongly scented food items were stored in the kitchen. He just needed a little more time. His plan required perfect timing, he needed to draw this out to the last possible minute in order to restore as much of his chakra as possible. He would need every bit to get away from his captor. At the same time, if he waited too long and missed his opportunity, he would likely not get another. Kankuro seemed uncommonly passive today and he couldn't count on him allowing their routine to be delayed again. Of course, in order for the plan to work, Kiba was depending on his assumptions about the drug he was under in more ways than one.

Judging from his own experiences, he knew the drug wore off quickly after the 24 hour period elapsed; he also surmised that it would take effect quickly as he immediately lost all sense of chakra after drinking the tea. The last and possibly the most important assumption was that the drug would have enough power to incapacitate a man just through breathing it in. 'If it doesn't, this will be the shortest escape attempt ever,' Kiba thought to himself as he took a slow breath to calm his nerves and pushed down the nagging voice telling him that it wasn't too late to back out of this. If he failed, he would have to deal with another two weeks with a very angry warden. Immediately his thoughts turned to his mother and he renewed his determination to go through with this. He would not allow his mother to possibly die out on some mission in order to protect his life. He could not live with his mother sacrificing herself to save him the same way his father had.

"Fortune favors the brave," Kiba mumbled to himself as he focused to discipline his face into a sleepy expression and yawned as he rose up out of bed. He spied Kankuro finishing dressing and moved quickly out of bed just as Kankuro moved toward the kettle on the kitchen counter. If this continued as a normal morning would, as soon as the water boiled, Kankuro would tell Kiba to go into the bathroom, which he would lock from the outside. By the time Kankuro let him out, the tea would be set out on the table. Kiba tortured his mind to come up with a way to buy more time. His senses weren't sharp enough yet to determine where the drug was stored. He would need to know exactly where it was, if he was going to find it fast enough to use on Kankuro before he was stopped.

Kiba looked down at his clothes and walked past them, still wearing only his boxers and moved into the kitchen. He moved past Kankuro, grinning up at the other's raised eyebrow and continued on to the jump up on the counter next to the sink. He let his legs swing against the cabinet as he looked at Kankuro expectantly, while faking a yawn and using his hand to cover up the flaring of his nostril as he tried again to smell the air. It was still no good, and panic began to set in, which Kiba pushed to the side. He was nearly a jounin now, and one didn't make it to his station by folding under pressure.

Kiba leaned back while making a show of bringing his hands above his head to stretch out, arching his back. "So Kankuro, you sleep well?"

Kankuro's eyes acquired a glint as they passed appraisingly over the other's body and he ducked his head as he picked up the kettle and moved toward the sink. Even so, Kiba saw the puppet master's lips curl up at the corners and heard his breath catch momentarily. As Kankuro moved toward him, Kiba smiled openly not even bothering to conceal the knowing look in his eyes. As Kankuro reached for the sink, Kiba quickly scooted along the counter so that he perched on the edge of the sink blocking it from the other. Kankuro's eyebrow quirked as he looked down at his captive.

"Move Brat, I need to get some water."

Kiba leaned back again, giving no sign that he was prepared to move. "You didn't answer my question."

Kankuro sighed, "I slept fine. Now, get off there. I need to use the sink."

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly, stretching his legs out more to either side. "So use it," Kiba said, grinning slyly and meeting the other's gaze unabashedly. The larger nin's look of consternation suddenly turned to a grin as the gleam in his eyes became positively wolfish. He moved forward, pushing his body right up to the counter and planting himself directly between Kiba's legs. Kiba's confident expression became immediately uncertain as Kankuro leaned forward, his arms reaching around the younger man's body to access the faucet, obviously making no effort to avoid physical contact. Kiba's breath caught momentarily as the other leaned his weight hard enough so that Kiba had to throw his arms around his neck in order to avoid falling into the sink. The puppet master met eyes with the man clinging to him, his voice saturated with challenge, "Sorry. It's a bit of a reach for me, but feel free to hold on to me as tight as you need to, for as long as you want to."

Kiba could hear his own breath becoming fast and raspy in response to the barely concealed message in the other's words and the fact that every syllable spoken sent a warm wisp of air across the few inches between Kankuro's lips and his own. He worked desperately to return his breathing to normal as he met Kankuro's stare, reminding himself sternly that he was the one playing the game, not the one being toyed with. He tightened his grasp and leaned in another centimeter, lowering his eyebrows allowing a bit of contempt to slip into his tone. "I'm more substantial than I look. You sure you can handle me, Kankuro?" Kiba uttered, arching his back so that his hips moved in closer to the other's body and his arms wrapped more forcefully around the senior ninja's neck.

Kiba hissed as Kankuro aggressively grabbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other hand grasped the bottom of his thigh, pulling the two even tighter together so that their hips were flush up against each other with Kiba's legs forced wide open to either side of Kankuro. "Don't start something you can't finish, Kiba," Kankuro nearly snarled, squeezing his prisoner's neck so that his head was forced to tilt backwards to the point it was painful. Kiba couldn't hold back the tremble that ran through his body in response to the stronger nin's blatant threat, blended with the concealed offer. Kiba tried to respond but found himself frozen, staring wide eyed up at the jounin as he felt heat run through his veins and sparks seemed to hit his skin everywhere Kanuro's body touched his own. Kiba felt absolutely without any semblance of control over his self, and he was terrified to be so completely at another's mercy.

Then without warning, Kiba found himself swinging around in the air still clinging to the sturdy ninja, his legs straddling his hips. An instant later he was sitting on the kitchen table staring at Kankuro, who was now turned away from him, filling the kettle at the sink. Kiba was still recovering from the shock of suddenly experiencing the absence of the other's contact, when Kankuro's calm and unaffected voice carried to him. "Why don't you go take your shower before we have tea. I think you need a few minutes to consider things."

Kiba almost allowed himself to voice to his fury at the other's condescending and confusing actions, before he remembered that his goal the entire time had been to achieve the delay that Kankuro had just handed to him. With his thoughts in order once again, he spared one last glare to his former friend's offensive form before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom for what he intended to be a long shower. A moment after he closed the door behind him, he heard the key turning from the other side and the lock snapping into place as he breathed in Kankuro's scent through the door. He smiled resolutely to himself, allowing himself to believe for the first time that his plan really would work. He quickly slipped out of his boxers and moved into the shower, turning on the faucet. He kept the water turned to cold and allowed it to cool his agitated body and alert his senses. As the water washed over him, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and whispered to himself. "Oh, I intend to finish this, Kankuro."


End file.
